


The sun and The moon

by jmsbeachyjams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But not sexual, China Line - Freeform, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It Sucks, JunHao - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Swearing, im not a writer, im sorry, jun has no confidence, mafia, not a lot of mafia stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmsbeachyjams/pseuds/jmsbeachyjams
Summary: in which art student junhui falls in love with mafia leader minghao.





	The sun and The moon

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, this is my first time i wrote something so it sucks but my love for junhao is too strong to stop me lol.

It was an ordinary day for Wen Junhui. Like every other, it was filled with early mornings, repetitive lectures and tasteless canteen coffee.  
But what else could be expected from an arts major¬ who keeps losing his inspiration?

On his way to university he would often, pick up his friends, well, he only had two and not a lot of time to make others.  
Seungkwan was one of them, shorter boy with blonde hair, puffy cheeks and smile on his lips which could make everyones day. The other was Hoshi, a boy with pastel blue hair and eyes that vanished when he smiled.

"Well you look really awful Jun, what happened to you?" spoke Seungkwan.

That was a thing about him, he was always really honest and he never sugar-coated anything. 

"I look bad? How about you try being broke and depressed? Not to mention I have a deadline to meet and I haven’t even started working on my project." laughed Junhui. 

"I’m pretty sure I told you we have an available spot at the caffe, Dokyeom said he would love to have you there, just go see him maybe you two can arrange something." added Hoshi.

"Alright, let’s go we are late anyways."  
  
  
  
"How many fucking times do I have to repeat myself? Who do you think you are, testing my patience like this?" yelled Minghao at the guy who was currently laying on a chair, face bloody.

He was over it. He was over the incompetent people who could only fuck up his job. He was done dealing with their mess and fixing the outcome.

"You knew what you have signed up for and now after you have taken my money, you want to quit?  
It does not work that way, and it seems like you will have to pay the price." grinned Minghao.

When making a deal, two people agree, when you don’t do your part the right way things happen, especially if you are dealing with someone like the devil himself, Minghao.

"You do know what’s coming, don’t you? And you know, that there is no way you are leaving this room alive,  
and Hao for gods sake calm that temper of yours, you ruined your suit, it is full of blood." said another voice.

It was Mingyu, also known as Minghao’s best friend and bodyguard. A tall guy with intimidating persona, but underneath all those guns and weapons was a quite fragile heart.

"You are back, huh. Here you finish it and lets go have some lunch." said Minghao smiling.

"Sure thing boss."

Dark room full of pleads after a while was silenced with a gunshot. Two men exited the room fixing their ties.  


  
  
  


"So why should I hire you"? 

"Dokyeom, are you serious? Maybe because we’ve been friends for 3 years and I need a job?" said Junhui.

“Okay I like that attitude, your shift starts right now and if you spill anything it’s coming out of you paycheck, you can change in the back. Good luck.” laughed Dokyeom.

Junhui was standing in front of a mirror. ‘’You can do it, there is nothing to be afraid of’’ he thought. Ever since he was a child he has been very anxious, even for the simplest things like asking a teacher to repeat a question or going to grocery shop made his knees weak, but he knew he had to do this, it was the only way for him to break out of his shell and gain some money. Junhui was looking at himself in the mirror, honey brown hair, one ear with one hanging silver earring, full lips slightly chapped from the cold. Black apron tied over his basic white shirt slimmed his waist, black worn out ripped jeans showed more skin then they hid and on the bottom his favorite black boots. He checked himself once more, and left the room.

The job so far was going splendid, Junhui did not mess up the orders nor did he trip over himself. At least not until his break, that is. He was peacefully sitting at the table with his co-worker Wonwoo who was the definition of an adorable, a puppy in an extremely tall human body. Once Junhui finished his double-shot espresso which was the only thing keeping him awake at such late hours, he got back to work, aloof of course. As he glanced he was the most beautiful guy ever. He was bit shorter than Junhui, short black hair in a mullet-like style pulling messy look, round glasses on the bridge of his nose, his body slender and bit masculine in the dark suit. It was no secret that Junhui was a homosexual guy, but at that moment all of his ‘’barely there’’ confidence left his body in panic.

"Jun? Are you okay? You blanked out for a moment there.” spoke Wonwoo.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Go, serve table number seven and try not to make a fool out of yourself." smirked Wonwoo.

Here is the thing, the striking guy was at table six right next to table number seven. He glanced at the table six and saw two older guys who seemed to be too intimidating and Junhui’s mind has stopped working appropriately. While he was approaching the table he could feel the gloomy atmosphere but that thought just rested at the back of his mind.

"Hello, my n-name is Jun and I will be your waiter for today, w-what can I get you?" he said stammering. 

"You. So how about you bring me two of your favorite drinks and I’ll make this guy disappear, okay cutie?” the creepy guy said.

“Umm, excuse m-me?” asked Junhui in terror.

"You are here to give me service, so I’m hoping we are on the same page.” the guy said and smirked at Junhui.

“No, you are not on the same page. His service is providing you with coffee and it seems like your pathetic mind cannot understand it. Go away, otherwise I will have to make you disappear.” said unfamiliar voice.

Two creepy guys got up right away and ran to the door. Looking behind him, Junhui saw the handsome guy from the table six and his knees were about to give up.

“T-thank you.” Junhui stuttered out and scurried away.

“No problem, darling.” Said the good-looking guy making Junhui blush. 

Junhui took his order and sprinted away to prepare it.  
With sweaty palms, shaking legs and million thoughts on his mind he comes back with the drinks. The lovely stranger takes a sip and groans and Junhui melts.  
Junhui keep adverting his gaze but the stranger keeps looking at him.

"The name is Xu Minghao.”

Junhui almost broke down in fear. Xu Minghao was the leader of their local mafia the Red Sun. Junhui was about to get a panic attack, before a hand grabbed his wrist.

“I would say you don’t have to be afraid of me, but I don’t think that would work in this case.” Minghao said grinning. 

“Here have a seat, if you feel uncomfortable you can leave whenever you want, I won’t kill you.” Minghao said with a small chuckle.

“Alright, what is there to lose? A life Junhui.” Was stated in the back of his mind.

The pair of two was talking for what seemed like hours. The conversation was not in too deep but it left the surface. Junhui was finally relaxed, his mind stress-free with a smile playing on his lips. Minghao on the other hand was the one becoming nervous. When he first saw Junhui he knew he had to have him, he anticipated someone like him. Minghao was remarkable at reading people and seeing them for what they are, after all it is in his job description. He could see Junhui’s buried state of mind, his fears, his lack of confidence and it fascinated him. Minghao almost hit the table with his shaking leg when Mingyu interrupted and Minghao in that moment thought of giving that man a raise.

“Hao we have to go, the messes were made, Vernon is freaking out, Jeonghan lost Seungcheol and Jihoon is currently threatening everyone with his guitar.” Wonwoo shouted.

"I can never catch a fucking break, can I? Sorry Junnie I gotta go, but don’t forget to call me, alright?" squeaked Minghao.

  
  
  
  


Minghao liked to be alone but not lonely. He liked staying in his office late at night reading books and thinking about the future. What is he going to do? Why is he, out of all people in the world in this situation? He never really wanted to be a man in charge in mafia, but it was a family thing which you could not refuse, while his cousins were puking their guts out at the sight of a dead body, Minghao was alone in the shady training room, knuckles bruised, blood splattered across the walls. He wanted a modest life, a steady job and hopefully the love of his life. But when you lead a daring life there is no such thing as safe, though Minghao was sick of I,t so for the first time he was going to give his all.

"You do realize you’ve been reading the same page for 15 minutes?"

It was Jihoon. The small guy who couldn’t even go to half of the rides in an amusement park was a deadly little bean. Hair fully white but eyes dark. He had a thing for pain and it was exactly what Minghao needed at the certain time in the past when they met, since then they never left each other.

“Woozi do you think love is real?” asked Minghao.

“First of all I told you not to call me Woozi and b) love is something I never found charming enough to try it, so I don’t know what I’m missing out on but let me tell you Hao, if you ever think that there is a chance to be happy, take it, you out of all people deserve it. Life is fucked up and so are people. So are we. We are bad guys, indeed. But at the same time we are good-bad guys getting rid of the bad-bad guys. Don’t be hard on yourself because no one is a saint in this world.’’ 

"I think this is the longest I’ve heard you talk. Thank you Jihoonnie. One day you will find someone who will make that scowl on your face disappear and who will make your cold heart a bit warmer." said Minghao.

"Jihoonnie? You really want to die, huh? And the rest is disgusting." Jihoon said as he walked out of the room, voice somewhat higher.  
  
  
  
Jun didn’t know what to do with himself. His painting was not there. The achievement was a blank piece of paper and it was fucking with his mind. The theme was the view of love and he hated it. What was he going to do? What was he going to draw? Blank mind, blank canvas.

chiring chiring 

Jun’s sleep-deprived body somehow managed to grab the phone and answer.

"Hoshi I told you to stop calling me I have to make a goddamn picture and it’s empty, so you calling me does not help at all.’’ he screeched.

"I’m no Hoshi but I bet I can help you with that. My driver is going to pick you up in 30 so bring your drawing stuff. See you soon cutie." A familiar voice said.

Before Jun had a chance to reply the call ended.  
  
  
  
The first thing Jun saw when he exited the car was a mansion. Or maybe it was the fountains all over the green garden full of life. He saw a few guys around, eyeing him up, and their gaze full of power and pride, making him squirm in the spot.

“There is no reason for you to be scared, if anyone looks at you the wrong way, tell me and I will handle it.” whispered a voice near his ear.

It was Minghao. And he looked gorgeous, black hair carefully swept over his forehead, wearing his glasses, white luxurious looking suit framing his model-like body, his tie though, was loose around his neck and Jun was controlling his urges to fix it. 

“Aren’t you looking fancy, huh Junnie?” Minghao smirked.

Jun was suddenly feeling out of place, observing around he saw everybody being very posh and neat, his old gray hoodie and black jeans were not match for them.

“Junnie relax, you are adorable. Now, follow me.”

  
  


The walk towards the mansion was uncomfortable mainly because, people looked terrified of Minghao, even the people who were far older than him bowed down. They entered the in what ended up being a castle, fully white walls with paintings Jun’s eyes caught right up, crystal chandeliers, ravishing furniture, huge mirrors across the whole place.

Suddenly, Minghao grabbed Jun by the arm and headed for the black matte door. The inside of that room was completely different. It was black. Entirely matte black. Black furniture, black shelves full of hard-cover books, shiny table in the middle with the huge window covered with non-other than black curtains in the background. Minghao brought him towards the only white item in the room. A white canvas.

“Now paint me.”

Junhui was shocked? Confused? Did Minghao think that was easy thing to do or what?

"I-I don’t think-"

“I think that would be a terrific thing to do since you’ve said it yourself, you don’t have any inspiration, so isn’t this a fun way to make our second date unique?” Minghao cut him off.

“D-date?” Jun stuttered out.

“Yes, wait unless you are not gay? Please tell me I did not bring another straight boy home, because you are giving me some serious homo vibes, but if that offends you I’m sorry, it seems my gay radar is not work-" Minghao panicked.

‘’No, no, no, I mean I’m definitely not straight, you just caught me off guard. Also I can try drawing you but don’t expect anything magnificent.” Jun blushed.

“Oh but I will. Now should I take my clothes off or?” Minghao asked as he spread himself more than comfortably on black sofa.

“NO. I mean, I can draw you in the suit.” Jun said blushing.

“I love seeing you flustered.” Minghao commented.

  
  
  
  


“I have a problem with it.” Minghao said glancing fiercely at the picture. 

Now, Jun was afraid. Minghao was staring at the damn picture for 20 minutes not saying anything until now and it was making his body tremble.

“Y-yes, I can try to fix it, what is the problem?” Jun was about to get heart attack.

“I just look way too good, it seems fake. But I will admit you do have some really talented hands.” Minghao commented and Jun tried to forget about the hidden meaning behind those words.

“Come on, it’s late, I’ll take you home.”  
  
Jun was sitting in the car waiting for Minghao, thinking about everything. Junhui was only a year older than him, but he had so much more than him, the car he was currently sitting in cost probably more than Jun’s whole life. The only thing he knew about Minghao was that he was in charge in mafia, he didn’t know what it meant, but Jun did not like to push people’s boundaries or make them uncomfortable so he decided to leave it be. His thoughts were stopped when Minghao got in the car.

“Put your seatbelt on, my baby goes fast.”

And indeed it did. Even when they came in front of Jun’s lame apartment he was still gripping the door handle, making his knuckles white. Minghao laughed so sweet and it made Jun calm down a bit.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were terrified of the fast drive, I won’t do it again.”

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry. And thank you for driving me home.” Minghao smiled.

“It was no problem, but I do have something to tell you. I will be leaving Korea for some business matter for a week, still I’ll be back soon so don’t be afraid to contact me.’’

“Oh okay, sure, good luck with the job and don’t forget to eat.” Jun instructed.

“Don’t miss me too much.” Minghao yelled as he was opening the car door.

“Easy thing to say, hard thing to do.” Jun thought and instead grinned. 

  
  
  


It has been 8 days since Jun has seen Minghao. They did text and talk a lot throughout the night but it wasn’t the same.  
He did not want to admit it but he did miss him. He missed his corny jokes, contagious laugh and cheesy flirting which made Jun roll his eyes.

“He got it bad.” said one voice at their lunch table.

“Who would have thought that Jun would find boyfriend before me?” said the other.

“Why thank you Seungkwan for your input and Hoshi every single day you get asked out on a date yet you decline.” Jun finally responded.

“That is because they are all greasy, slimy idiots trying to get this hot piece of ass, however I want something like your relationship with Hao, he is the epitome of a bad boy but he melts when he is with you, I want someone cold but warm at the same time, does it make sense?” Hoshi stated.

“That is supposed to be a person not food Hoshi. And I’m not dating him, we are just friends. What do you think Seungkwan?” added Jun.

“Both of you are idiots and I’m done here.” Seungkwan said as he got up and left their table.  


  
  


After the torturing lessons and cold lunch, Jun had his dance practice with Hoshi. He had started dancing before he even learning how to talk, he loved it. He was late as usual to the practice but having his best friend as the captain had some perks, especially in these kind of situations. Abruptly another body collided with his. Jun raised his glance and he couldn’t believe who it was. The first time he joined the dance team he saw a senior who just took all of Jun’s attention but he never spoke a word with him, he was Wooseok, a man, with reputation and class at the same time, everyone look at him like deity, Jun included. 

“My apologies Junhui, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” he spoke.

“No, I’m sorry, I was in your way, wait, you know my name?” Jun asked.

“Of course I do, everyone does, because of Ming-“

“Junhui! Do you plan on attending the class?” Hoshi cut Wooseok as he screamed at Jun.

“Oops, I gotta go, see you around, yeah?” Jun turned around and didn’t look back.

  
  
  


It was six and Jun was finally done, yet barely standing on his own two feet, as exhaustion took over his body. The group of three was leaving the school when they saw a mass of people surrounding something, or rather, someone.

“Let’s go check that out.” Seungkwan pulled their hands and pushed through the crowd.

“No way.” Hoshi said in amazement.

“Way.” Seungkwan stated.

Jun could not comprehend what was happening. A black matte motorcycle and a person leaning against it. That person was no other than Xu Minghao himself. His hair black hair was sleekly styled as always, black choker around his next neck, black satin shirt hugging his upper body and white ripped jeans showed off his masculine legs.

“Go get your man, Junnie.” Hoshi smirked.

“I doubt he is here for me.” Jun stated.

“Yeah, you are right, he is here for me, don’t be dumb and go to him.” added Seungkwan.

Jun wanted to go to him, but he was scared, he was frightened of the fact that Minghao perhaps wasn’t there because of him and it played with his head. The large crowd was not a big help either. The thoughts in his mind were broken when something hit his body in a non-violent way, but a gentle one, where the strong cologne could be suspected. Strong arms were wrapped around his body in a tight but no overpowering way and Minghao’s chin was on Junhui’s shoulder.

“Junnie, I’ve missed you.” Minghao said, voice higher than usual.

“Umm, I’ve missed you too? What are you doing here? You didn’t tell me you are back?” Jun said confused.

“You don’t sound sure Jun and I wanted to surprise you, therefore you can thank your lovely friends for that.” Minghao whispered to him. 

Jun turned around and saw two idiots making kissy faces at him.

“You do know that they didn’t help you for free?” 

“Oh don’t I know it.” Minghao smirked.

“Hop on, but don’t worry I’ll go slow.”

They left together leaving the crowd stunned.

  
  
  
  


“We are here.” Minghao said as they got off of the motorcycle.

Hao decided to take Jun on their third date and this time it was the restaurant. He didn’t know much about what was trending hence why he asked Mingyu and the longest dating mafia couple, Jeonghan and Seungcheol. The came up with the idea of restaurant. Minghao prayed he hadn’t forgotten his table manners.  
They paced inside and while Minghao was being completely calm and collected, Jun has once again become anxious. His body broke in cold sweat and hard breathing.

“This way gentlemen.” The man at the hall instructed.

When they sat at their table, Jun could not help but notice all the people wearing suits and dresses, yet only he and Hao were the ones wearing casual clothes. But it did calm him a bit the fact that Hao decided to leave his suit at home this time. Jun’s mind was alarmed again when he realized he only had around 40 dollars in his pocket, since he had to pay for the lunch today. Jun’s eyes glanced at the menu and it made him choke on air. Minghao on the other hand was coolly ordering wine from the waiter, making the eyes of poor Wen Junhui full of tears that could not be spilled. Jun knew they weren’t dating hence why he couldn’t and wouldn’t expect Minghao to pay but that man could at least look for something a bit cheaper. Jun suddenly heard a giggle and it wasn’t Minghao’s. He looked up saw a girl his age, pouring wine into Minghao’s glass, her hand too close to his for Jun’s liking. 

“What would you like to order?” the bitch giggled once more and it made Jun grit his teeth.

Minghao ordered lobster making Jun chug down his whole glass of wine, but he could not forget the look of disgust the waitress gave him when he ordered soup, the cheapest thing on menu, saying he already ate with Seungkwan and Hoshi. 

“I want to make my end of a deal with your friends, therefore I was wondering if you wanted to help me with it?” Minghao asked.

“Umm sure, as long as it isn’t illegal.” Jun laughed and reached for the glass.

“Hahaha no, they wanted me to get them boyfriends, so what kind of guys do they like?” Minghao asked smiling.

Jun spit his drink.

“Those thirsty bitches. Well Hoshi is a dancer and he gets asked out a lot, but I remember him saying he wants a bad boy with brain and heart he can only melt. Seungkwan however, he is quite extra, he needs someone who can handle that and calm him down.” Jun said.

“I got it. I know the perfect guys for them. For Hoshi it is Jihoon, he is a bit scary and tough, but he is a real sweetheart, and he doesn’t even reach my shoulders. For Seungkwan I have Vernon who has been living with Jihoon, Mingyu and another one of my friends Joshua, therefore I would say he is the normal one.” Hao spoke after a while.

“Here is the food, sorry for the wait.” Jun heard that high pitched voice once again, praying to god someone will get rid of her. Waitress put down Minghao’s plate unnecessarily hoovering over him, everything on display, and then when it was her turn to put the plate in front of Jun she tripped spilling the liquor and food all over him, making him jump when hot ingredients touched him skin.

“I-I’m sorry sir, my apologies, I didn’t mean to. Let me help you, you can get cleaned up in the bathroom.” she spoke.

Jun was standing, food covering him. He was embarrassed. He was ashamed and he couldn’t look Minghao in the eyes. He could feel people staring at him, so he ran to the bathroom. Once he entered he finally let his tears spill. Eyes blood-shot red, nose runny, sobs hard and uneven, his rib cage hurting. For some other people it wouldn’t be a big deal, but for someone with no self-confidence like Junhui, everything was a nightmare.

“I am no match for him.” he thought.

When he cleaned himself up, he thought of leaving through the window but he couldn’t do that to Minghao, not to their friendship. The voice in his head was once again louder than common sense, saying it was over between them.

“Was there anything to begin with?” he thought sarcastically.

He decided to go up to him, apologize and disappear. He was going to be quick so he cannot remember the faces of other people. He took a deep breath and left the bathroom.  
He did not expect this. Out of all things that could happen today, why this? 

His eyes were set on Minghao himself who was talking to a manager, perhaps? He was rather composed. However, the waitress came back and her shirt had been unbuttoned even more. She came right in front of Minghao, her head high and mighty, saying she is sorry. Jun’s soul has left his body when his Minghao smiled at her. The tears were back in his eyes and before he could make a run for it, he heard a slam. Minghao threw the glass at the wall, making everybody jump. He laughed, eyes twinkling.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing? I was going to let it slide, thinking you’re just some stupid teenage girl who does not know her boundaries, but here we are? How dare you come up to me with that attitude after you’ve done something fucked up like that?” Minghao yelled.

“I-I’m sorry.” the girl sobbed.

“But, I am not.” Minghao said with smirk as he took her by the collar of her shirt.

“Go apologize to him and thank him, because he is the only thing keeping me from hurting you and possibly killing you.” Minghao took the girl by the neck and pushed her in the Jun’s direction.

She fell on her knees, mascara running down her cheeks, her hands gripped Jun’s pants as her pleads and apologies were heard. Jun could only say what he does best.

“It’s okay.”

Before Jun ended up feeling bad for the girl, Minghao took his palm in his hand and ran for the door.

The last thing Minghao said before they left was “You wanted my number right? Here write this down, Xu Minghao leader of the Red Sun.”  
  
  
  
Minghao decided to take Jun with him, because he did not seem stable enough to survive the night on his own, he was unusually soundless, and his face lost its color. Minghao never let go of his hand and they slowly walked towards the mansion. When they came in, Minghao offered to make ramen but Jun just shook his head and asked for a bed or a sofa, making Hao’s heart clench with sorrow. Minghao took him to his own room saying he would feel best if he sleeps on his bed.

“Where will you go then?” was the first thing Jun has said in a long time.

“Don’t worry about me, I have enough guest rooms. Empty out your head tonight, I want to see you happy tomorrow.” 

Before Minghao could leave the room, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. 

“Don’t leave, please.” voice whispered.  
It made Minghao’s words become forgotten in the back of his mind, so he could only nod as he approached the bed. The pair slipped in the satin covers of a king sized bed and for a while only soft breaths could be heard between them. It wasn’t long after Minghao thought Jun was asleep covering his shoulders with blanket and slowly kissing his forehead. 

“Goodnight Junnie.”

He didn’t expect response back.

“Goodnight Hao.”  
When Jun woke up it was really early, he looked back at the bed and saw Minghao sleeping with few of soft snores. Instead of going back to bed, he picked up his clothes and left the room, but not before having one last glance at the sleeping man.

  
  
  


As soon as Jun came home, he took his clean clothes, his books and vanished to school. He did not want to be alone with his thoughts. The walk towards school was too short for Jun’s liking. He despised it. After he removed his earphones, he heard his name being called out. 

It was Wooseok.

“Hey Junhui, how are you?” he asked.

“Hello Wooseok, I’m doing rather peachy, what about you? Going to the dance practice?” Jun forced out.

“Yeah, listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out today, to a party. After your practice?” Wooseok asked.

Jun did not want to go with him. He wanted to go with Minghao. Jun knew he cannot say no. Therefore, he said yes.  
  
  
  
Jun could not concentrate when learning nor when dancing. Hoshi noticed it, he always did.

“Junnie, what is going on with you today? Did Hao do something? I’ll break his bones.” Hoshi started to get up before Jun took him by the hand.

“No, we are good, I just haven’t slept at all.” Jun lied.

And Hoshi knew it.  


Jun and Wooseok had gone to a party. Wooseok wanted to dance, but who was Jun to say no? Somehow he managed to survive, so they went to the kitchen and decided to have some shots. They talked for some time and Wooseok seemed sweet. He asked him about his school and dance. He wasn’t being pushy or rude. The first question that changed the mood from Wooseok was;

“You know Xu Minghao, right?”

“Kind of, we are friends in a way.” Jun answered.

“How do you end up being friends with someone from mafia? Like, are you really his friend or, well, you know?” Wooseok asked smiling.

“What are talking about? And what “you know”?” Jun asked confused.

”Hold on, let’s go upstairs, I can’t hear you here.” Wooseok suggested and Jun saw no red flag. They came up in the empty room, Jun slightly dizzy decided to lay on the bed, Wooseok was leaning against the door. Wooseok finally spoke.

“And well I thought you were his side bitch, he did come to pick you up at school, didn’t he? He has boys and girls on the side who do that for him, I thought you are also one of them? Everybody in school are talking about it, you should’ve asked your friends about it.” 

Jun blinked his tears away.

“I have to go.” he said.

“Wait, so you are really not his bitch? Damn I thought I got lucky. Not to forget, your friends are dating his guys.”

It hurt. Knife in the chest, just turning around. Wooseok did not like him. He thought of him as “easy”. Even his friends didn’t tell him the truth.

“Move.” Jun said through gritted teeth.

“I also had some fun on my mind, why do you think I brought you here? I think you should show me your gratitude.” Wooseok smirked a came too close to Jun for his liking.

Jun got up, his fist swinging, leaving the imprint on Wooseok’s face. Jun did the best thing he could after that, which is running away. 

  


What was he? A joke? Ironically enough his eyes met his “friends” who were walking around holding hands with another two guys and Minghao was standing next to them.

“Oh my god, Junnie, what are you doing here?” Hoshi asked.

“Why are you crying? What happened?”

“How could you?” was the only thing which left his mouth, but everyone knew what the real question was. Before anyone answered, Jun simply passed the by, forced smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
Junhui has been crying for 5 days. His friends didn’t call him to check up on him and neither did Minghao. Junhui was over it. He was tired of being himself. He was going to change. But he was going to change for himself. For the first time in years, Junhui had some courage. Junhui took all money he had and went to the mall. Junhui loved shopping but, has was never rich enough to go spend some money without worrying. Since he was a child, he could only go shopping when necessary therefore he wanted to have some fun. After six hours, he was unrecognizable. He dyed his brown hair to risky purple, got a whole new wardrobe while wearing fancy white suit which made people turn heads, divine choker wrapped around his neck, he got his other ear pierced and on his left arm was a tattoo. His own drawing.  
Two dragons, tails wrapped around each other with the sun behind them. He was satisfied. When he finished, he stopped to get some food before going home. He didn’t even realize, he was awfully close to Xu Minghao’s house.

Jun walked the way too familiar for him. He could even smell the scent he got used to. He saw the glances and for the first time, he did not care.

“Junnie?” he heard a voice too precious to forget.

His eyes came in contact with Minghao’s. Minghao’s jaw was on the floor, eyes in shock.

“Junnie, what have you done to yourself?”

“I made me like myself. Even if it’s on the outside, my heart is steady.” Junhui smiled a real smile.

“I’m glad. The night you left the party, what happened, are you okay?” Minghao asked.

“Why, were you worried?” Junhui laughed with ease and it was strange to Minghao.

“Yes.” he answered.

“Then you could’ve called, I was waiting for your call, you know? But I was being silly, why would you call someone you just wanted to fuck?” Junhui said with a smile, completely collected.

This was not his Junnie and it hurt Minghao seeing him like this.

“That is not truth Junnie and you know it. You know deep down that, that is not what happened, but you can’t let yourself feel happiness, because you feel you don’t deserve it.”  
“Maybe, maybe not. See you around Hao.”

Junhui left without looking back.  
  
  
It was late and Jun was barely walking, his bags heavy. There was a small dark street he had to cross to get to his apartment, however Junhui hated darkness. He gathered some courage and his bags and stepped towards the dimness. 

“Look who it is, how you doing Junhui?” it was Wooseok and few of his friends. It made Junhui petrified.

“Very well, thank you for asking, now move I have to pass.” He managed to say without stuttering.

“I don’t think so, I believe you owe me something since last time?” he smirked and shivers hit Junhui’s back.

“No I don’t remember such thing, please move before I start screaming.”

“Do you really think anyone will car-?” he was cut off.

“Yah, we care. Now say bye bye.” One voice said.

Junhui saw Hoshi holding hands with a boy so small he could fit in a box, next to him standing Seungkwan with a boy taller than him with orange mop of hair, all the way in corner two guys one with long silver hair and face too pretty to be true and man with dark hair but jaw too chiseled for the world. Behind them, he knew it, it was Minghao. He didn’t even realize but Wooseok and his friends have disappeared and Minghao was right in front of him.

“I have to admit, I love saving you, makes me feel like a hero.” Minghao chuckled.

Minghao took Junhui’s hand into his and guided him towards his motorcycle.

  
  
  
  


They ended up once again in Minghao’s mansion.

“I-I-“ stuttered Jun.

“Oh shit, this is gonna be good.” said two voices in union.

It was a couple from earlier. “Hi, I’m Jeonghan but you can call me Han or Hannie, this is my boyfriend Seungcheol, but you can call him S.Coups, don’t ask why, nobody knows.” Jeonghan laughed a bit.They did make a great pair.

“The short guy with Hoshi is Jihoon but call him Woozi because he hates it and the guy with Seungkwan is Vernon.” he continued.

“Hannie, I think we should leave Junhao alone now.” Hoshi said.

Junhui stepped towards Minghao. They left the room.

“Hao…” Junhui started. 

“I know and right now I don’t care, but why did you do all of this? Why do you love putting yourself in these kind of situations. Junnie, I love you, but you have to fix that silly head of yours, you are hurting inside and out and you can’t think straight. They’ve been feeding you with lies and you are so naïve, so you end up believing everyone except me…” Minghao yelled.

“No. It isn’t like that. I love you too Hao, I would give up everything for you. But having people talk to me just because of you, it hurts. Having people gossiping I do thing for you, it hurts. My name is Junhui but no one used it.” Junhui was a crying mess.

“I love you a bit too much to leave you hurting, I promise I will fix everything. I just want you to stay with me darling, okay?” Minghao choked through tears.

Junhui wants to say something but, Minghao decides to ignore it. He comes closer and grabs him by the neck.  
They are kissing. It takes a bit before Junhui gives it in, he takes his hand and gently cups Minghao’s face. The kiss is raw, but they can feel each other smiling into the kiss. Junhui’s knees were about to give out when Minghao slipped his tongue between his lips. Junhui was possessive, his hands roaming all over Minghao’s body. The kiss was bittersweet. Junhui tasted like cotton-candy and mint, whereas Minghao was strong liquor. Junhui’s hands finally found its place in Minghao’s hair, forcefully tugging, making the younger man moan into his mouth. After what seemed like hours, they pull away, eyes dark, lips swollen.

  


“Wasn’t that a show?” familiar voice is heard.

“Indeed Hoshi, I liked the confession the best actually.”

Junhui turns around and sees his best friends, sprinting towards them, he tackles them in a hug.

“I’m sorry.” he sobbed out

“We are sorry. Sorry for leaving you alone, we knew how you were and we knew you wouldn’t like to speak with us, so we decided to give you some time to cool off.” Hoshi cried.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about my boyfriend.”

“Not the time Seungkwan.”

“Can we go? We are late for you art exhibit and congratulations on the first place.” Jihoon spoke in a calm voice.

“OMG. I forgot to submit my painting, what are you talking about?” Junhui yelled in panic.

“I believe you have the best boyfriend ever. Remember that picture of me? I did not want to seem too egoistic to put it in my house, because I looked too good, and I knew you would forget about it, so I sent it. Congrats, darling.” Minghao said as he kissed his lips once more.

“I love you Hao, thank you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

“That’s cute, but can we go? Let’s go let’s get it”. Vernon screamed and they all laughed.

“You were right, Jihoon really is short.” Junhui whispered.

“Shhhh don’t let him hear you, he likes to poison people.”  
  


  


“I was right, I look way too good.” Minghao stated.

“I know I have the prettiest boyfriend ever.” Junhui said as he pressed his lips against Minghao’s.

“Speaking of pretty, I really love your tattoo, can you make me one too?” Minghao said through kiss.  
  
“Of course, what do you want?” Junhui smiled into the kiss.

  


“The same thing with you but instead of sun I want the moon, it symbolizes you, the light of my life in this darkness and each dragon is one of us.”

“I thought of you when I was doing my tattoo, because you are my sun, plus it was funny since you lead the Red Sun. 

However I get to be the prettier dragon.” Junhui giggled.  
  


“As you wish darling.”

The couple kissed one more time, entering the tattoo shop.


End file.
